dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Carolyne Provencal
Carolyne Provencal was a former Paradox Sorcerer and a XERRD scientist who specialized in engineering. Biography Early Life Little is known about Carolyne Provencal's life, as she destroyed most of the records of her life and killed anyone she knew prior to joining Paradox. It is believed Dr. Provencal lived a relatively normal life, being very sociable and having many friends. She rose to become an intelligent and well-known scientist in LEGOLAND, excelling as an engineer. Paradox Dr. Provencal grew bored with life on the LEGO Planet, and grew interesting in the Nexus Force. Dr. Provencal finally traveled to Nimbus Station, where she passed the tests required to join the Nexus Force. Dr. Provencal first considered joining Assembly due to her engineering background, but instead joined Paradox, as the faction's scientific background studying the Maelstrom interested her more. As a Paradox Sorcerer, Dr. Provencal learned much about the LEGO Universe and the destructive powers of the Maelstrom. She was eventually approached by a Paradox Space Marauder named Dr. Rex, seeing her as a useful ally, proposed to her to defect from Paradox and join Dr. Rex's own organization, the Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction. Believing that XERRD would be created for a good cause, Dr. Provencal accepted Dr. Rex's offer and returned to the LEGO Planet. Dino Attack After returning to LEGO Planet, XERRD, thanks to the Darkitect's manipulation, suddenly felt it was their duty to cause the extinction of Minifigs due to Mutant Dinosaurs. However, Dr. Provencal was somewhat resistent to the Darkitect's influence, as she was skeptical of the idea of exterminating Minifigkind, but still assisted Dr. Rex in creating the Mutant Dinos. When Dr. Rex decided to use the Maelstrom to further mutate the dinosaurs, Dr. Provencal assisted by creating the Injection Saws to inject formulas such as the Maelstrom and the Mutant Dino DNA into Minifigs and dinosaurs alike. She also designed and constructed other specialized tools for the capturing and mutation of dinosaurs. When the Dino Attack began, Dr. Provencal began thinking of defecting XERRD after witnessing the devastating powers of the Mutant Dinosaurs on the LEGO Planet and watching friends and family die. The other high ranking scientists became aware of Dr. Provencal's uncertainty and worked hard to convince her that XERRD was doing no wrong. They succeeded, and Dr. Provencal soon stopped caring about the destruction of the Minifig race. Under XERRD, her kind personality faded away into a sadistic evil personality who enjoyed bringing slow, painful death to others. Throughout most of the Dino Attack, Dr. Provencal remained at the Dinosaur Island Laboratory, overseeing the creation of new Mutant Dinosaurs to attack the LEGO Planet. She was ordered during the Dino Attack Team's campaign on LEGO Island to convert Oswald Fabello to XERRD's ideas along with Walter Breen. Her personality helped shape Oswald's own twisted, sadistic personality. Dr. Provencal would also help fight back the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters that attacked the Dino Island Laboratory. At some point during the Dino Attack, Provencal built and installed numerous upgrades into her Sorcerer gear. Among the upgrades was to boost her staff's Maelstrom energy to cause one-hit kills and to cause exruciating pain to the victim of the blast. Adventurers' Island Following the invasion of the Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots, Dr. Rex began to fear that the Maelstrom energies on Adventurers' Island were slipping out of XERRD's grasp, so he sent a convoy of his highest-ranking scientists, including Dr. Provencal, to the XERRD Fortress on Adventurers' Island to secure the Maelstrom Temple after arriving. After arriving on at the fortress, Dr. Provencal helped supervise the battle between XERRD and the Dino Attack Team. While traveling to her private quarters in the fortress, she encountered a XERRD guard passing by. Aware of Dino Attack Agents disguising themselves as XERRD, she requested an identification card from the guard to ascertain that he was truly a guard. She quickly discovered the ID was a fake, but played along and led the guard to her quarters. In her private lab, she pulled out an Injection Saw and injected the Dino Attack Agent with the Maelstrom formula to see how Minifigs would respond being manually injected with the strain. Provencal allowed the agent to flee the fortress after the injection. Provencal later infected a female Dino Attack Agent that her guards had captured with the Maelstrom as well. After the second agent's corruption, Provencal decide against doing any further injections. While traveling through the fortress, she heard two Dino Attack Agents discussing a Dino Attack Agent-turned Stromling in a storage room. She entered the room and found Dino Attack Agents Fabello and Dust. She told them that she was the one to infect the Dino Attack Agent, whose name was Zachary, and that neurotoxins had been released in the fortress to eliminate the Dino Attack Team. After revealing this information, Dr. Provencal left the room and headed to the neurotoxins control room in the fortress. However, Fabello followed Dr. Provencal and started a fight with the XERRD scientist. Dr. Provencal quickly gained the upper hand and defeated Fabello and was about to leave her to die by the neurotoxins when a Stromling appeared, distracting Dr. Provencal long enough for Fabello to grab her Sonic Screamer, who knocked Dr. Provencal out. Unknown to Dr. Provencal, Fabello saved the XERRD scientist's life from being shot by Dust, who arrived and saved Fabello from the Stromling. Dr. Provencal later awoke and sent out XERRD guards to find Fabello and Dust while she returned to her office. A short time later, a wounded guard entered her office and informed Dr. Provencal that there were XERRD Stromlings in the fortress. Dr. Provencal immediately announced the news through the fortress PA system and warned all XERRD operatives to keep an eye out from Stromlings within their ranks. In response, the Dino Attack Agent Hertz hacked into the fortress's PA system and offered XERRD the chance to surrender. Afterwards, Dr. Provencal received word that the commander of the fortress, Señor Palomar, had activated his massive army of Skeleton Mummies to finish of the fortress while T-1 Typhoons began to start firing upon the building. Dr. Provencal gathered together a small number of trusted and powerful XERRD guards and informed them personally of the situation in hope that the Dino Attack would be killed off by the Skeleton Mummies. After briefing the guards, Dr. Provencal returned to her office to gather supplies so she could find Dr. Wallace Bishop so they could leave the fortress. As she was preparing to leave, Michelle Glados teleported into the office to have Dr. Provencal join the rest of XERRD's high ranking scientists. Dr. Provencal dressed herself in her old Paradox Sorcerer robes and left the fortress with Dr. Glados and joined up with Zed Provhezor, Walter Breen, Dr. Bishop, and Señor Palomar, who were heading to the Maelstrom Temple. The group later met up with several more XERRD scientists garbed in Paradox gear. Dr. Provencal was helping the scientists secure the Maelstrom Temple when Dino Attack Agents Rex, Claw, Kate Bishop, and Rotor entered the Maelstrom chamber. As Dr. Bishop went to extract Maelstrom samples, Provencal and the other scientists turned to kill the Dino Attack Agents. Provencal mostly stayed out the fight, perfering to watch the other scientists fight. However, after the deaths of Zed Provhezor and Walter Breen and the revelation that Wallace Bishop was a Nexus Force and Dino Attack ally, Provencal teamed up with Dr. Glados to lead the remaining scientists against the Dino Attack Agents, who were quickly gaining back-up. During the fight, the Darkitect revealed himself in the Maelstrom vortex and attempted to get the Maelstrom Crystal so he could gain enough power to destroy the LEGO Planet. Dr. Provencal and Dr. Glados led XERRD in their attempts to recover the Maelstrom Crystal. Provencal managed to blast the crystal out of a Dino Attack Agent's hand into the waiting arms of another XERRD scientist. The Dino Attack Agent turned out to be Zachary, the first agent Provencal had infected with the Maelstrom. Zach started a fight, but was quickly being beaten down by the combined efforts of Glados and Provencal. The Dino Attack Agent was soon joined by Minerva Fabello and Dr. Cyborg, but three agents were still overwhelmed by the XERRD scientists. During the fight, Glados managed to recover the Maelstrom Crystal from Pterisa]. The two scientists were about to escape from the temple when Fabello shot and destroyed Glados's teleportation device and Pterisa incapacitated the scientist. Without Glados, Provencal was confronted by Zach and Minerva alone. Provencal briefly fought both Zach and Minerva before she revealed to Minerva that she had played a role in convincing her brother Oswald into joining XERRD and betraying his sister in hopes of angering her. She succeeded and fought Minerva alone. Provencal quickly defeated Minerva due to her blind anger. Turning to Zach, Provencal fought him while accusing him of still being under the control of the Maelstrom, believing he would lose concentration in his anger and be defeated like Minerva was. However, her goading only seemed to make Zach more powerful, allowing him to shoot Maelstrom lightning from his hands. Provencal was thrown back by the lightning. She realized the lightning had used up most of Zach's energy, leaving him vulnerable to her staff's magic. As she was about to kill Zach, the Dino Attack Agent charged at the scientist, knocking her staff from her hands and into his. She was initially panicked that he had the staff, but Provencal believed in an attempt to prove her wrong about her Maelstrom accusations, Zach would not blast her. However, Zach did use the staff on her, forcing Provencal to suffer excruciating pain before she died from the staff's power. Abilities and Traits Carolyne Provencal was an intelligent scientist and engineer. She is able to create tools such as the Injection Saw and she can control the Maelstrom to some extent due to her Paradox past. She was also a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat and melee fighting with her Sorcerer wand. Carolyne Provencal was a kind woman who was liked by most people prior to joining XERRD. However, after she became a XERRD scientists, her personality changed. She was extremely sadistic and enjoys to torture her victims or make sure their death is long and painful, as demonstrated with her upgrades to her Sorcerer wand. She was extremely manipulative and cunning, use her enemies' flaws and emotions against them. Within the proximity of other high-ranking XERRD scientists and most Dino Attack Agents, Carolyne Provencal's personality was cold and serious. However, when speaking to lower-ranking XERRD operatives and certain Dino Attack Agents she displayed a kind, almost mischevious personality meant to lure people into a false sense of trust or to cause irritation to her enemies. Category:Villains Category:XERRD Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Deceased Characters